


У нас всегда будет Йорктаун

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2009), Звёздный Путь (Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Вечеринка в баре в честь новой пятилетней миссии.





	

Было жарко.

Джим пил «Ледяную свежесть» — мята, орионский охлаждающий ликёр и ещё что-то, он не вникал — и рассматривал свой экипаж.

Без формы Звёздного флота и званий офицеров все они были всего лишь людьми. За угловым столиком сидела Нийота и от души смеялась над шутками Скотти, теребя пальцами медальон, подаренный Споком.

Сам Спок обосновался на противоположном конце зала и, потрясая бокалом горячего шоколада, что-то со страстью доказывал скептически смотрящему на него доктору Маккою, вооружённому сарказмом и бутылкой виски. И этот скептический вид мог бы обмануть кого угодно, но только не Джима — тот видел, как Маккой старался уговорить себя на первую после развода попытку поцеловать человека, который стал небезразличен, и в какой-то мере даже понимал его.

За барной стойкой напротив сидела Джейла и внимательно следила за руками Кэрол Маркус — они сблизились на почве общих интересов, но Джим готов был поставить на то, что рано или поздно эта дружба перетечёт в нечто большее — Кэрол, судя по её личному делу, уже состояла в отношениях с инопланетянками, так что её шаг навстречу — дело времени…

— Скучаете, кэптин?

Джим повернулся на голос и встретился глазами со смеющимся взглядом Чехова. Тот выглядел разгорячённым — ещё бы, почти весь вечер провёл на танцполе, очаровывая дам. Прямо как сам Джим до учёбы в Академии.

— Мы не на службе, — мягко и с ноткой укора сказал Джим, — так что меньше официоза, энсин.

— В таком случае — Павел, — Чехов протянул ему руку, обаятельно улыбаясь.

Джим пожал её и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, приглашая Павла присесть.

— Джим. Ну, ты знаешь, — неловко попытался он закончить импровизированное «знакомство», и с неудовольствием понял, что теряет хватку.

Переход с официального обращения на дружеское с членами своего экипажа давался Джиму со скрипом — он слишком уважал подчинённых, чтобы звать их по именам. Но Павел то ли не обратил внимания, то ли оказался слишком тактичным — как бы то ни было, он никак не отреагировал на возникшее неловкое молчание и сел рядом, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку дивана.

От Павла сладковато пахло яблочным сидром — Джим слышал, в этом баре он особенно хорош, но не заказывал, предпочитая что-нибудь покрепче. А сейчас почему-то внезапно захотелось заказать его. Джим внимательно посмотрел на свой стакан, будто ища в нём причину минутного помешательства, и покосился на Павла — тот, прикрыв глаза, немного кивал в такт музыке, отбивая пальцами на колене ритм звучащей песни.

Шум многолюдного бара уже слегка бил по ушам — Джим постепенно выходил из возраста, в котором алкоголь был стимулом к веселью и танцам, и вступал в тот, где от выпитого наутро немилосердно болела голова и только. Но девушкам нравилось здесь — парочка красоток воодушевлённо поглядывали в его сторону, кокетливо улыбаясь, и в прежние времена Джим обязательно ответил бы на их заигрывания, но сейчас хотелось не просто жаркого секса с двумя девчонками, хотелось чего-то более жёсткого, терпкого и несдержанного. Кого-то…

Павел рядом потянулся, и Джим на автомате посмотрел на него: обнажилась беззащитная шея, скользнула по ключицам серебряная цепочка, приоткрылся в довольном выдохе красивый рот...

«Блядь», — с чувством выругался Джим. Мысленно.

Нет, и всё-таки это был форменный бред. Джим, конечно, занимался сексом с мужчинами раньше, но, чёрт возьми, не со старыми знакомыми и не так — когда хотелось просто вытащить кого-то из-за стола, увести в туалет и жёстко трахнуть там, упиваясь громкими бесстыдными стонами. Куда вообще делся инстинкт заботливого капитана и почему, блядь, именно Павел?

Но тот о творящемся в голове Джима не подозревал.

— Вечеринка удалась на славу, — заметил Павел, спокойно наклонившись к нему и обдав горячим запахом пота, сидра и молодости, а потом подхватил с подноса проходящего мимо официанта бокал «Красного дракона» — адской смеси наикрепчайшего алкоголя галактики в одном коктейле — и сделал глоток, — доктор Маккой превзошёл сам себя. Это же он составлял карту напитков?

Джим проводил взглядом бокал и задумчиво смотрел на Павла, пока тот пил, поэтому смысл вопроса дошёл до него не сразу.

— А, да, — спохватился он, — Боунз вообще был на высоте. Это он придумал закатить вечеринку в честь отбытия в новую миссию. Я всего лишь помог ему всё организовать…

— Классная идея насчёт проведения её на Йорктауне. — Павел чуть развернулся, чтобы ему удобнее было говорить, и взмахом головы убрал со лба мешающиеся кудряшки. — Очень символично, Джим.

Джим его уже не слушал — в голову лезли совершенно дурацкие мысли о том, что ему будет за изнасилование своего офицера, что Павел, кажется, вообще не пьянеет, сколько и чего бы не выпил, и что, чёрт возьми, он абсолютно сошёл с ума, раз всё ещё сидит здесь и испытывает собственное терпение.

Последняя мысль показалась Джиму достаточно здравой, и он ухватился за неё, как за спасательный круг.

— Мне надо выйти, — хрипло сказал он, поднимаясь, и начал протискиваться между Павлом и столом.

Но неожиданно его запястье оказалось в плену цепких пальцев, и Павел, загадочно сверкнув глазами, рывком встал и прошептал ему на ухо:

— А мне не следует пойти с тобой?

Джим рвано выдохнул, когда Павел притёрся достаточно близко, чтобы завести его, и попытался взять себя в руки: он, чёрт возьми, давал себе слово, что никогда, ни-ког-да — слышишь, Боунз? — вообще никогда не будет спать с друзьями или членами экипажа мостика. Он не планировал сегодня трахаться с кем-то, он просто хотел выпить и вернуться на корабль…

Павел забрался рукой под его футболку и наглаживал живот, жарко дыша в шею и вжимая Джима бёдрами в край стола. Судя по всему, он был настроен весьма решительно.

— Павел… — сказал Джим, чтобы возразить, но на втором слоге его интонация сменилась чуть ли не молящей, когда горячая ладонь сжалась на ноющем члене сквозь грубую джинсовую ткань.

— Ты уверен, что мне не с тобой? — повторил Павел тоном искусителя, и Джим плюнул на все свои принципы.

В конце концов, энсин Чехов уже давно не был тем семнадцатилеткой, что когда-то подбежал к нему, озарённый гениальной идеей спасения его задницы. А с собственной совестью Джим как-нибудь справится.

— Пойдём, — ответил Джим, и Павел победно усмехнулся.

***

Джим не помнил, как они пробились сквозь потную, пьяную и абсолютно счастливую толпу. Он просто покорно следовал за Павлом и чувствовал себя Алисой, идущей за Белым Кроликом. Впервые за много лет кто-то склеил его, а не он сам — и ему чертовски нравилось, как Павел это сделал.

Увидев табличку помещения, в которое они шли, Джим нервно рассмеялся:

— Туалет? Какое жуткое клише.

Павел раздражённо вздохнул, толкнул его в первую попавшуюся кабинку и закрыл за ними дверцу.

— Возражаешь? — спросил он, обернувшись, и так по-маккоевски поднял бровь, что Джим невольно вспомнил о том, как начиналась алкогольная дружба Павла с Боунзом — с пьяного секса и месяца пряток друг от друга.

Павлу тогда было чуть-чуть за восемнадцать, и Джим вспомнил, как отчитывал Боунза, не поднимавшего на него глаз за весь тот разговор, а потом только посмеивался, когда Боунз приносил очередной презент, свистнутый у Павла из шкафчика. И тут Джим почувствовал желание действительно возразить только потому, что он чёртов капитан и отвечает за свой экипаж.

Но Павел будто знал, что творится у него в голове — разом теряя свой лоск профессионального соблазнителя, он вздохнул и пристально посмотрел Джиму в глаза, шагая ближе и забираясь горячими ладонями под футболку.

— Кэптин, — произнёс он невероятно низким голосом с усилившимся акцентом и замер в нескольких сантиметрах от губ Джима, — не нужно заботы. Это лишнее.

Джим открыл рот, собираясь сказать что-то неуместное и до судорог правильное, но Павел заткнул его поцелуем. Он делал это с явным удовольствием и талантом, напрочь отсекая всё морализаторство, вбитое в голову Джима Споком и Боунзом, и только благодаря его гениальному шагу Джима наконец отпустило.

Он впечатал Павла в переборку кабинки, подставив ладонь под его затылок, и запустил пальцы в совсем не по-мужски пушистые волосы.

— За последствия отвечать будешь сам, — сказал Джим, нависая над Павлом, и мысленно придерживал себя до официального разрешения, которое не заставило себя ждать.

— Может, трахнемся наконец? — фыркнул Павел и сам потянулся за поцелуем.

Джим торопливо кивнул. Павел приглашающе приоткрыл рот — Джим скользнул в него языком, едва касаясь губами мягкой кожи и пробуя на вкус.

Павел восхищал его с первой минуты знакомства, но Джим никогда не представлял, что может вот так целовать его в туалетной кабинке бара на Йорктауне. Совершенно нет. И всё же делал это…

Джим так увлёкся мыслями и поцелуем, что не сумел подавить стон, когда Павел буквально вжал его в себя, бесцеремонно схватив за задницу. Его член до болезненного прекрасно притёрся к чужому, и Джим непроизвольно подался вперёд, стремясь повторить это чувство.

— Блядь, всё долой, — сипло простонал Павел, отталкивая его от себя, и дрожащими от возбуждения руками расстегнул брюки.

Джим взялся за свои, но едва стянул их до колен — ему снесло крышу от вида худых, но крепких ног Павла и его члена, маняще качнувшегося в завитках тёмных волос.

Павел охнул от неожиданности, когда Джим, не предупредив, подхватил его под бёдра и вжал спиной в переборку. Это была чертовски неудобная поза, но Джим совершенно не беспокоился ни о чём таком — он прижался губами к шее Павла, вылизывая и посасывая кожу, и толкнулся членом меж обнажённых ягодиц.

— Джим! — требовательно окликнул его Павел и сунул в руку тёплый тюбик.

Джим понял и шепнул:

— Держись.

Надо сказать, такой акробатикой он давно не занимался: Павел скрестил ноги у него на пояснице и упёрся лопатками в переборку, держась за его плечи, а сам Джим на ощупь открыл тюбик и выдавил, кажется, даже слишком много — с пальцев, судя по ощущениям, упала большая капля, — однако Джиму было феерически плевать.

Он уронил тюбик, за что получил лёгкий подзатыльник от выругавшегося Павла, и толкнулся в него сразу двумя пальцами. Павел длинно застонал, изгибаясь в его руках, и расслабил анус так, что у Джима это получилось без труда. Внутри было тесно — мышцы судорожно сжимались вокруг инородного предмета, и Павел сильнее стиснул его плечи, пытаясь помочь.

— Давно не был снизу, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, и Джим ответил:

— Всё нормально.

Церемониться он не стал — Павел стопроцентно отвесил бы ему ещё один подзатыльник и был бы полностью прав, — а потому сразу добавил третий палец и начал растягивать Павла под себя, немного жёстко работая рукой. Павел шумно дышал, слегка запрокинув голову, и начинал постанывать, если Джим сильно увлекался и слишком часто задевал простату. Его собственный член уже почти болел от возбуждения, поэтому, едва Павел лягнул его пяткой, сбивая ритм руки, Джим прекратил мучить их обоих и заменил пальцы членом.

От первого же движения Павел зашипел сквозь зубы, но сделал попытку насадиться сильнее. Тогда Джим, поудобнее перехватив его под задницу одной рукой, второй оперся о переборку и начал резко и быстро двигать бёдрами, изредка переходя на глубокие медленные толчки.

Павел держался за него крепко, стискивая пальцами плечи до синяков, и коротко постанывал на выдохе от особенно удачных движений. Он не рисовался картинными звуками удовольствия, как часто любили делать партнёры Джима, и это сводило с ума. Джим жалел, что не мог уделить достаточного внимания поцелуям, и в моменты замедления ритма прикусывал и вылизывал шею и плечи Павла, добиваясь от него более громких и выразительных стонов.

Вдруг Павел как-то особенно съехал в его руках и едва не взвыл от восторга — возбуждение достигло нужной стадии, Джим нашёл правильный угол проникновения, и теперь его член безжалостно задевал простату Павла, заставляя того терять контроль над телом и биться в судорогах наслаждения. Когда Павел крупно задрожал и сжался вокруг его члена, высоко простонав, Джим остановился и вышел из него, пережидая.

— Сейчас, — выдохнул Павел, едва к нему вернулась способность говорить, и, став на дрожащие ноги, повернулся к Джиму спиной, выгибаясь.

Джим снова вошёл в него и, придерживая за бедро, задал жёсткий и быстрый темп, чтобы они могли кончить одновременно.

Свой оргазм Джим встретил, вжавшись открытым в мучительно-сладком стоне ртом в спину Павла, и переместил руку с бедра на его член, обхватывая. Павлу этого хватило — и они, дрожа, рухнули на крышку унитаза. Джим устроил Павла у себя на коленях, обнимая, и пытался восстановить сбитое дыхание.

Как только Павел пришёл в себя, то сразу заёрзал, болезненно морщась:

— Ну и размеры у тебя, Джим!

— Ты не думал об этом несколько минут назад, — рассмеялся Джим, поглаживая его по плечу и рассеянно думая о том, что надо бы привести себя в порядок.

— Несколько минут назад он был во мне, и мне было хорошо, — без лишних словесных реверансов заметил Павел и уткнулся Джиму в плечо, — я излишне напирал. Прости.

— Забудь. — Волшебное чувство лёгкости и счастья, посещавшее его после оргазма, потихоньку отступало, и Джим снова вспомнил о своих принципах. А потом снова забыл. — Неплохо было бы как-нибудь повторить…

Павел поднял голову и смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Джим, у тебя крыша от оргазма не поехала? Я думал, это разовая акция. Вернее, я надеялся…

— Будем считать, что я обязан на тебе жениться, Павел, — ввернул Джим старую как мир шутку, и Павел рассмеялся, вновь пряча лицо у него на плече.

За пределами их кабинки кипела жизнь — вечеринка продолжалась, и кто-то справа тоже стонал и делал весьма плодотворные попытки сломать переборку.

Джим почувствовал желание поцеловать Павла и не стал ему препятствовать.

В конце концов, параграф об административной ответственности за связь с нижестоящим офицером отменили ещё в начале двадцать второго века после первых миссий в глубоком космосе — там, где не ступала нога человека.


End file.
